Boredom
by miniJkitty
Summary: The Bladebreakers are bored! What do they do, they play games of course! TysonxKai and ReixMax
1. Boredom!

kitty: hiya! were back and with another story!

misty: yes this one we hope is going to be really funny!

kitty: well i hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1 - Boredom Attacks!**

The blade breakers were inside Tyson's dojo. It was the hottest day ever and there was nothing to do. They were bored! Kai was sitting against the wall with his eyes close and arms crossed. Rei was writing a letter to Lee. Max was lying on his back counting all the dots on the ceiling. Tyson was lying on his stomach having a starring contest with the wall across from him. Kenny was talking to Dizzi and surfing the net.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh I am so bored!" yelled Tyson,

"Then do something," said Kai in his usual unemotional tone.

"But there is nothing to do! Kai! Lets play something!" Tyson said.

"I don't play," answered Kai.

"We have to do something! If we don't we might just die from boredom," screamed Tyson.

"Well Ty. What games can we play," asked Max.

"I-I don't know," answered Tyson unsure.

"Dumbass," Kai said while smirking.

"Shut up Kai and come say that in my face," yelled Tyson.

"Hn. I don't have to waste my breathe on you," Kai told Tyson.

" Why you . . ," Tyson said but was interrupted.

"Calm down, Ty," said Rei who had finished writing his letter to Lee.

"Yea. Well leys try to think of games we can play," suggested Kenny.

"Ow! Me think! Not really a good idea Kenny, but I am really bored so I TRY to think of something to play," answered Max.

"haha! Ok Maxie! Remember don't think so hard," laughed Rei.

"Hey! Why don't we play ….Ummmm…..some kind of sport," said Tyson.

"No way! Last time I almost got killed! Anyways it is to hot to be playing some kind of sport," Kenny told Tyson.

"I have something we can do. The kids and I played it all the time at the village." said Rei.

"Really! Why didn't you say anything sooner. Ok. Tell us about the thing that will save us from this boredom," answered Tyson.

"The game is called Boredom," Rei said.

"HaHa! We're bored and the game is called Boredom! Cool!" said Max kind of hyperish now.

"Yea. Well the game is for ten days," said Rei but was interrupted.

"WOW! Ten days! Super cool! Ty I don't think we will be bored for a while," said Max happily.

"Yea! Come on! Tell us more,' Tyson said.

"Ok. Ok. This is how it goes each day one person will pick things that we can do or that they want to do. It can be anything! Also whatever the that person wants to do we HAVE to do it. We will get two turns each. Since it is 5 of us it will work out perfectly since the game last ten days. What do you think?" Rei said to the four boys.

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun. I can do whatever and so do you guys!" happily yelled Tyson.

"Woah! Woah! (a/n: misty are you laughing -inside joke ppl-). This sounds like fun! Cant wait to start!" Max said.

"Hmm. This sounds interesting," Kenny said while asking Dizzi her opinion, which she said it would be fun.

"Hn. That sounds childish, but it sounds . . .alright," said Kai opening his eyes to look at everyone.

"Wow! Kai said more than 3 words! HaHa! Anyways Rei what is the order we go in," asked Tyson.

"Yea," Max and Kenny said together.

"Well! Why don't we do this order: Kenny, Max, Kai, Tyson, and me for last. What do you think," said Rei.

"That sounds good to me. What do you think Maxie," said Tyson.

"Its sounds good! I cant wait until my turn," said Max happily.

"Yea! I know! Lucky Kenny! You get to go first," said Tyson.

"Tee hee! Guess just lucky," laughed Kenny.

"Ok boys! Lets go train after dinner, then 1 hour free time, then bed," said Kai.

"Aww!" said Rei, Max, and Kenny together.

"Yes mommy," said Tyson.

"Hn. Hurry up mommy doesn't have patience." answered Kai.

kitty: lol hope you liked it

misty: yup! R&R plz

kitty: yes R&R


	2. Day 1: Muesum

kitty: hiya everyone. i am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but the hurricane katrina hit where i lived to i could update for a while i am very sorry

misty: i dont htink they will be mad at you for that

kitty: i hope so

misty: well here is the next chapter

kitty: kai say the disclamer

kai: hn.

kitty: KAI! NOW!

kai: o.o kitty doesnt own beyblade or me!

kitty: --

**Chapter 2**

Inside the dojo all was quiet. Not a sound could be heard all through the house expect for slight snoring. The teens were sleeping peacefully inside their rooms. A pen could be heard if it was dropped onto the wooden floor. Everything inside was the sweet sense of peace- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Today Boredom starts. There is so much things I want to do before the day ends. I better go wake up the others." said the glasses wearing teen, while hitting the snooze button. He got up from his bed and left his room and walked into the room left of his. Slowly he opened the door and tiptoed over to the other sleeping boy in the bed.

"TYSON! TIME TO GET UP!"

"AHH! Huh! KENNY! GO AWAY! SLEEPY TIME!"

"NO! Tyson, wake up!"

"NO!"

"YES! We are starting boredom now!"

"At 6:03 in the morning! STOP shaking me!"

"Hurry up and get dress. I'll go wake the others!"

"Zzz."

Kenny left Tyson's room and walked to the room left to Tyson. Slowly, like in Tyson room, he opened the door and tiptoed to the bed where a hyperactive blonde was sleeping.

"MAX! TIME TO WAKIE! WAKIE!"

"Huh! Ken! To early, must sleep!"

"Come on Maxie! Lets start Boredom!"

"Boredom! O yea!"

"Get ready. I'll wake up the others."

"HeHe! OK!"

"Umm… Maxie don't eat so much sugar!"

"HeHe! Sugar!"

Kenny left the room where Max was starting to get sugar high. Kenny walked to the other side of the hall across of Max' room was another room. Quietly, like the other two rooms, he opened the door and tiptoed to the bed where a neko-jin was sleeping muttering to himself.

"REI! WAKE UP!"

"Huh! I didn't do it. I didn't steal the cheese!"

"….Riight! Rei, I going to start the game."

"Kenny! The game! Oh, the game! Alright! What time is it?"

"It is 6:07."

"So early! O well! I'll start breakfast."

"Ok and fix your hair, it's kind of puffy."

"WHAT! MY HAIR!"

"NO! Rei! Rei! Calm down! Your hair is fine."

"Oh! OK! I'll go do breakfast."

Kenny left Rei's room and walked to the room right of Rei. Extra slowly and quietly, Kenny opened the door. Kenny tiptoed to the bed. Calming his heart he slowly opened his mouth to wake up the teen who is scary in the mornings.

"K-kai. Wake up."

"Grr! What!"

"We're going to start playing."

"Ok. Ok. I'm up."

"Good! Now, go shower yourself with your strawberry shampoo, that Tyson likes."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I SHOWER WITH STRAWBERRY SHAMPOO!"

"Umm… the fish told me."

"Oh…wait! We have no fish!"

"O yea! I forgot! Tehe?"

"KEN! TYSON DOESN'T WANT TO WAKE UP!"

"Sorry Kai. Max is calling me!"

"WAIT!"

"No! God! I'm to young to die!"

"Tyson likes my shampoo."

"Y-yea!"

Out of speed of light Kenny left Kai's room. Kenny walked into Tyson's room to see Rei pouring extra freezing cold water on to Tyson. Then Tyson jumping and screaming like a crazy person. Kenny, Max, and Rei laughing there heads off and Tyson getting mad at them. The typical morning for the Blade Breakers.

-:- After Breakfast-:-

"TAXI!"

"Hey Kenny where are we going?" asked Tyson.

"We are going to see Egypt mummies at the museum." answered Kenny.

"Oh gosh. We are going to see dead people." said Max to one in particular.

"Those dead people are famous." Kenny told Max.

"Great…dead famous people." said Max.

"The taxi is here. Kenny sit in the front. Rei and Max in the middle. Tyson an I in the back." Kai told everyone.

"I'm glad Hilary isn't here! I bet Kai would make me sit with her." said Tyson looking out the window of the car.

"I don't like famous dead people." said Max.

"Don't worry, Maxie! They wont become zombies." Rei told Max.

"Yea Maxie! It will be fun." Kenny said to Max.

"No way! We're going to History class." Tyson said out of the blue.

"Maybe we can open the tomb and see if they are really there." said Rei.

"No! that is wrong!" said Kenny amazed that Rei said that.

"Aw! Come on! Hey! Kai? I love the way your hair smells." Tyson said while sitting on Kai's lap and smelling his hair.

"…Tyson…"Kai said blushing."

"Were here. Boys. That will be $23.53." said the taxi driver.

The Blade Breakers paid and got out of the Taxi. They paid for there ticket and went inside. Now the fun will begin.

"Tyson, I thin you should let go. Kai cant breathe." Kenny said worried.

"Oh, sorry Kai." Tyson told Kai.

"Hn." said Kai.

"Ok. Where should we go first," asked Rei.

"Let's go to the queen's artifacts." said Max.

"Actually Max she is not called a queen is she called..," Kenny said but was interrupted.

"Whatever, lets get this over with." said Rei.

They went up a flight of stairs, 2 hall ways, and entered a fancy looking room. The walls were a dark but bright red with Egyptian writing on it. On the tables and glasses were the artifacts that the female pharaohs used in those times.

"Wow look at all these things." said Max.

"Oh gosh! I never knew I would see all these things. Look there the- and the thing over -and-wow!" said Kenny.

"Hey, look at me! I'm a queen or whatever," said Tyson putting on the crown.

"TYSON! Put that down! You're not suppose to touch that!" yelled Kenny.

"Yo! Look at me dawgs! How do I look with these earring?" asked Max.

"Maxie, take those off!" yelled Kenny at Max.

"Sexy, Maxie! I love this necklace!" said Rei.

"REI!" screamed Kenny.

"Look at this gold silk scarf, I have on," said Kai.

"Wow! Kai, you look amazing." Tyson said to Kai.

"Why thank you!" said Kai.

"Put it back! Those are very old. We will be in great trouble." Kenny said worried.

"Ok, ok. We will put it back. don't die on us!" said Tyson.

"…good…lets leave….trouble…us…leave," Kenny said leaving the room.

Tyson, Kai, Rei, and Max put all the things back form where they found it, but Kai put the scarf down his pants to steal it. Tyson found out and took the scarf out of his pants and put it back. They found Kenny by the elevator trying not to have a heart-attack. They went to the next floor where the mummies where.

"T-the mummies a-are r-right th-there," stuttered Max out of fear.

"Don't worry, Maxie. I am right here." said Rei.

"Wow! King Tut Tombs!" said Kenny.

"Dead people aren't that exciting," said Tyson.

"Tyson! Show some respected! They are the kings of Egypt!" yelled Kenny to Tyson.

"Yo Kai, Tyson lets open this up to show Max it just fake." said Rei.

"Ok." said Kai and Tyson together.

They opened up all the tombs and they could see the mummies. So they unwrapped ALL the mummies, while they did that Kenny was dying because of what they are doing.

"STOP! STOP!" yelled Kenny.

"Don't worry, Ken. They're not real." said Max not scared anymore.

"Yo, Kai?" said Tyson.

"What?" said Kai.

"I think they are real," said Tyson.

"Yea, just don't tell max." said Rei.

"Lets go," said Kai.

"What about the mess?" asked Tyson.

"They'll clean it up." said Rei.

"I cant breathe." said Kenny.

They got Kenny to breathe and left the museum to go to the house.

"Well that was fun." said Rei.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" screamed Kenny.

"Calm down, buddy." said Tyson.

"And nothing bad happened to the real mummies or us," said Kai.

"WHAT! They were real mummies!" Max said panicking.

"Calm down, Maxie." said Rei trying to calm him down.

"Well I am glad that was over with. Tomorrow is Max's turn."

"YES!" said Max.

" I wonder what we are going to do." said Tyson.

" You'll see." said Max.

kitty; i am sorry i could make it longer i am tired

misty: i hope you like it

kai: -puting on the gold scarf-

kitty: hey! where you get that!

misty: -can hear kai and kitty fight in the background- plz R&R


	3. Day 2: Sugar Land!

Kitty: Hiya everyone! I am back with another chapter. sorry for taking long school + homework evil

Misty: yea I know they are givin us way to homework

Kai: o god….

Kitty: whats wrong kai-baby

Kai: I read the script and I cant believe you are going to make me do this!

Kitty: HeHe Kai-baby you know I am insane

Kai: o.o yes I know

Misty: hahaha I cant believe Kitty is going to make u do that hahaha

Kai: shut up MISTY!

Misty: no!

Kitty: well LETS start on the chapter… I don't know Beyblade or Kai in fact -.- I don't even have a Dollar!

Misty: poor kitty! Anyways we hope you like this chapter!

Kai: I cant believe this!

Chapter 3- Max's Day

Inside the dojo everyone was sleeping, of course it was midnight, but there was one little blonde up and in the kitchen. The blonde walked to the phone and dialed some random number. 2 minutes later someone answered the phone on the other line.

"Hi Bell! I would like to make a reservation ."

2 minutes passed.

"Yes, for tomorrow. Put it under the name Max Tate please."

3 minutes passed.

"Ok. Thanks. There will be 5 people."

4 minutes passed.

"Thank you, Bell. I got it . Tomorrow at 8:30a.m." said the blonde hanging up the phone.

-:-7:00a.m.-:-

"Everyone wake up! We are going to leave in 30 minutes! Hurry up! Today I, Max Tate, rules the day! HaHa! Everyone up!" Max said, no yelled, while running down the hall hitting everyone's door.

"Ok! Ok! Clam down! We're up! My goodness Maxie! I knew I should of hide all the sugar." said Rei while trying to get Max calm down.

"HeHe! Hurry up! We have to be at the place at 8:30." said Max.

"Why so early, Maxie," sad Tyson coming out of his room.

"Oh! You'll se!." said Max laughing and running in to his room to shower and get dress. Rei and

Tyson looked at each other like hell broke lose.

-:- 7:50 in the taxi-:-

"Max, tell me where we are going?" said Kai who was very grumpy.

"Oh! We are going to Sugar Land!" said Max very happy.

"O my god! That is so cool. I wanted to go there since they open like 2 weeks ago." said Tyson.

"That place sounds coll. Lee said that he went with the others and it is a lot of fun." said Rei.

"Oh god! More sugar!" said Kenny and Kai together.

The rest of the way was pure chaos. Max and Tyson got hyper again and screamed like crazy. Kai was about to jump out of the car but Kenny and Rei were both holding him. Once they got to a big building with a even bigger sign that said "Sugar Land". they all got out of the taxi and made there way to the building. Once inside it was more chaos than in the taxi. People, children, people dressed up, and sugar everywhere. They went up to the front desk and Max got the key where they would be. Inside the room it seemed even bigger than the entire building. Sugar, boxes, and candy everywhere. Then a lady dressed in a strawberry shortcake came out of no where.

"Well hello there! My name is Tina. I see you guys are ready for the hunt. This is what you have to do: Eat all the sugar. Then you will find 3 keys. One pink, one purple and one yellow. Once you find those keys, you'll have to open one of those doors. The color door you choose is the key you use. Once you are in that room you will get more direction. You may begin." said Tina to the five boys.

"Oh boys! This sounds like fun! So much sugar to eat!" said Tyson.

"I know! Where do I begin," said Rei looking around at all the candy.

"I do!" said Max jumping on a pile of candy and started to eat.

"I don't think so much sugar is good for you," said Kenny worried.

"Don't worry about it. Buddy. You're a teenager. Have some fun will you." Tyson told Kenny.

"All right!" said Kenny while picking up some sugar and putting it in his mouth.

"SUGAR!SUGAR!SUGAR! ALL OF THIS SUGAR! I WANT ALL OF IT! MUST FIND

KEYS!" said Max eating candy and jumping around

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So much sugar! Kai get some sugar!" yelled Tyson.

"I don't eat sug-" Kai was interrupted by Tyson stuffing sugar in his mouth. Slowly Kai swallowed the sugar.

"See it is not that bad!" yelled Tyson giggling like mad.

"Whatever." Kai said while going to the other side of the room and started to stuff his face with sugar.

"Wow! HeHe! Kai really likes sugar!" said Rei.

"AAHHH! I found it the first key! I see a pink bunny!" said Max very hyper.

"All right! The first key was found! Good job, Maxie!" said Kenny.

They ate and ate and ate. Chaos started to erupt. Max started to jump around the whole room like a rabbit. Kenny started having a hyper-smart conversation with the wall. Tyson an dKai were acting like retarded people on weed. Rei was running in to the wall and laughing at the wall, then doing it all over again. After what seems like forever, only 4 hours passed, they got all 3keys. They went over to the three doors. All of them still hyper, could not stop jumping around.

"Which one do wee choose!" asked Max in his hyper mode.

"Let's choose the pink door. HaHa! PINK!" said Kai laughing.

"O my god! Kai just laughed!" said Kenny who wasn't that hyper anymore.

"Pick the purple door. Pick the purple door.." said Tyson over and over again.

"Noooo… pick the yelloooow!" said Rei laughing his head off.

"HaHa! Ok! This is easier. I'll pick the … purple!" said Max poking the wall.

"Yessss! I win!" yelled Tyson.

Max jumped over to purple door and open it. They all walked inside. The room was smaller than the other room.

"Well I see everyone is hyper! This room is called the bouncy room. We will put on straight jackets on you. Then you will jump around the room, " said Tina leaving the room. Then coming pack with five straight jackets. They put it on and Tina left the room.

"Weeee! I am jumping so high." said Max.

"No way, Maxie. I am sooo jumping higher than you!" said Tyson.

"Ouch! Tyson! Get off me!" said Kai while trying to get Tyson off.

"Sorry, dude! I didn't know you were right there." said Tyson, who got off Kai and started to jump again.

"Hey! Tyson! Let's see who we can knock down!" suggested Rei.

"Cool! I challenge you, Kai, to a knock down contest," said Tyson turning around to look at Kai, who was having trouble standing.

"Hn. Like you will win." said Kai jumping towards Tyson.

Kai and Tyson started to jump on each other to make the other fall. when they fell they got right back up. Poor Kenny, who couldn't move that much without falling, got pushed to the ground and couldn't get up. Rei and Max started to play too. They were like rabbits, hopping around. When Tyson made his final jump, he fell with Kai and their lips catching the fall. they were both to shock to move. After what seem like hours, Tyson got up.

"I-I'm sorry." said Tyson looking at the ground.

"Hn." Said Kai closing his eyes.

"Weeeee." screamed Max jumping on top of both Tyson and Kai. Rei saw that Kenny was STILL on the floor and helped him up. Then they jumped on the others too. They were all tangled up. They were laughing so hard that it was ever harder to move.

"Ok! Everyone! That is all for today. I hope you had fun. Please come back to Sugar Land and try the other things we have." said Tina who was untangling them and taking off the straight jackets.

"Wow! I feel my arms again." said Rei.

"I know I still feel kind of jumpy." said Tyson who was walking weird.

"Yea. The two who had the most fun were Kai and Tyson. They were kissing! HeHe!" said Max making kissing noises.

"Shut up!" Kai and Tyson said together.

"Awe! They look sooo cute!" said Rei laughing,

"I don't feel so good. I never want to see sugar again." said Kenny holding his stomach.

"You gots to be kiddin. I would never say that," said Max.

"WE know!" everyone said.

"Let's go home." said Kai who was trying to get a taxi.

-:- at the dojo-:-

"Wow! We stayed at the place for 9 hours." said Tyson.

"I know! I'm beat." said Max.

"Tomorrow is my turn. Be prepared, boys." said Kai mysteriously.

"I'm kind of scared," said Tyson.

"Me too," the rest said together.

Kitty: I am done!

Kai: -.-

Misty: looks at kai and starts to laugh!

Kai: glares at misty

Kitty: well I hope u liked it.. I tried my best to make it funny. Plz R&R..I want at least 10 reviews for the next chapter!

Misty: your evil!

Kitty: I know!


	4. Day 3: Sing your heart out!

Kitty: hey everyone I am back!

Misty: yes we had exams this week!

Kitty: yea I know! Well just wanted to tell you I am going to be updating every Friday.

Misty: if we can!

Kitty: yup! I wanted to thank all my reviewers! I loved all my reviews!

Misty: well here is the next chapter!

Kitty: I don't own Beyblade or the songs I am going to put up.

**Chapter 4- Kai's Day**

The sun was rising and the birds were singing. Inside the dojo, the Bladebreakers(sp?) were sound asleep in the living room. Tyson was half on the couch and the floor. Max and Rei were cuddling on the floor with a lot of blankets. Kenny was on the big puffy chair hugging Dizzi. Kai was up and staring at everyone. He took a deep breathe and. . .

"Time to get uppp!" screamed Kai at the top of his lungs.

"AHH! Were under attack. Hide the sugar quick!" said Max waving his arm wildly.

"I didn't take the cheese! I swear!" said Rei confused.

"Huh? What's wrong? Who stole what?" Kenny said looking around the room.

"5 more minutes Grandpa," said Tyson still asleep.

"Kai! What the heck! Oh! Wow! It is 11:16. You let us sleep in a little." said Rei smiling.

"Don't get used to it. Wake up the pig over there." said Kai sitting down.

"Thanks Kai!" said Max while walking over to Tyson to wake him up.

"Yea. Thanks!" said Kenny.

After like 30 minutes they got Tyson awake. Rei stared to cook with Grandpa while the other took their shower and dressed. When everyone finished eating Rei took his shower and they all went outside to see what Kai had plan for them.

"So, Kai what are we going to do?" asked Tyson stretched out his arm to the sky.

"You'll see! Come on. We don't have all day." said Kai getting a taxi for them.

"I hope we do something fun," said Max.

"And something that wont hurt us or kill us," Rei said.

"Or mental pain," said Kenny.

"The taxi is here." said Kai.

The ride to the place was loud and chaotic. Tyson kept bugging Kai to tell him what they were doing. As usual Kai didn't say anything. When the taxi stopped, they saw they were at a karate club.

"Cool!" said Max.

"All right. This is going to be fun." said Tyson.

"Let's go inside I cant wait." said Rei. They all walk inside and took a sit at the table in the back. One guy was singing "Gold Digger."

"So who wants to go up first," asked Kenny looking around.

"Not me!" said Tyson.

"Hello! I am Rain. What would you like to drink?" Rain said.

" I would like a bud light and give the losers a coke." said Kai in a bored tone.

"Ok! Sure, coming right up, sir!" said Rain in a happy expression.

"Hey! Why do you get beer and we don't!" said Tyson.

"Because your to young." said Kai.

"Whatever!" said Tyson.

"So, who is gonna go up?" asked Rei.

"I would but I don't want to go alone," said Max.

"I'll go with you!" said Tyson.

"Cool! We have to do something to stupid and funny." said Max.

"Yes I know." said Tyson. The both were thinking for 5 minutes. Then they both looked at each other.

"Ty! Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Max.

"I think so!" said Tyson.

They got up from the table and walked over to the stage. They had to wait until the another person was done singing. Kenny and Rei looked at each other wandering what they were going to sing. Max and Tyson walked up to the center of the stage, got their microphone, and waited for the music to start.

Barbie Girl:

_**Tyson**: Hi Barbie  
**Max**: Hi Ken!  
**Tyson**: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
**Max**: Sure Ken!  
**Tyson**: Jump In... _

**Max**: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!

**Max**: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Max**: I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
**Tyson**: You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
**Max**: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

**Max**: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

**Max**: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
**Tyson**: Come jump in, preety friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
**Max**: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
**Max**: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

**Max**: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Max**: I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-uu-ooh)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
**Tyson**: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-uu-ooh)

**Max**: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
**Tyson**: Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
**Max**: Oh, I love you Ken!

"Oh my gosh! That was fun!" said Max sitting down.

"Yea! I know!" said Tyson.

"Oh gosh! I cant believe you guys did that," said Kenny.

"Wow! You guys sounded great," said Rei laughing.

"Hn." said Kai looking at Rain, who was coming over to give there drinks.

"Here are your drinks. You two did great!" said Rain smiling.

"Thank you." said Max and Tyson.

"So, who is up next?" said Tyson drinking his coke.

" I think I will go after this guy." said Rei standing up.

"Good luck." said Kenny.

"Thanks." said Rei while going be the stage and waiting for the guy to finish. When he was done, Rei walked to the center of the stage, got the microphone, and waited for the music to begin.

Milkshake:

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_And they're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_I know you want it_

_The thing that makes me_

_What the guys go crazy..for_

_They lose their minds_

_The way I rhyme_

_I think it's time_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings the boys to the yard_

_And they're like its better then yours_

_Damn right its better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings the boys to the yard_

_And they're like its better then yours_

_Damn right its better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_I have to see you on it_

_You want me to teach the_

_Techniques that freaks these boys_

_It can't be bought_

_Just dont please get caught_

_Watch if your smart_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_They're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_They're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_Oh once you get involved_

_Everyone will look this way so_

_You must maintain your charm_

_Same time maintain your halo_

_Just get the perfect blend_

_What you held within_

_Then next his eyes are squared _

_Then he's picked up your scent_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_Lalalalala warm it up_

_Lalalalala the boys are waiting_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_They're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_They're like it's better then yours_

_Damn right it's better then yours_

_I could teach you but I'd have to charge_

"Oh my god, Rei! I didn't know you would sing something like that , must less hear that," said Tyson amazed.

"HeHe. I'm a pimp you know." said Rei.

"Wow, Rei! You sing good." said Max.

"You better be careful, Maxie. Someone might come and take Rei away from you before you make a move." said Tyson elbowing Max in the ribs.

"Shut up, Ty!" said Max blushing.

"HaHa! What was that about?" ask Rei.

"Nothing. Who is up next?" asked Max changing the subject.

"I guess I will." said Kai standing up.

"Wow! I wonder what I she going to sing," said Tyson looking over to Kai.

"I have no idea. Let's wait and see." said Rei looking at Kai on the stage waiting for the song.

I'm Too Sexy:

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me _

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

" Oh god, Kai! Like wow!" said Tyson shocked.

"Hn." said Kai smirking.

"That was cool, Kai!" said Max.

"Wow! You beat me." said Rei.

"O gosh!" said Kenny.

"Kenny! I think it is your turn." said Tyson.

"O…K." said Kenny walking up to the stage.

"I wonder what he is going to do." said Max.

My Humps:

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out) _

I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ice-ys.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and then Donna  
Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
But I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating.

My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got u,  
She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream  
Make u scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
_So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump. _

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps x3  
In the back and in the front.  
My lovin' got u,  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin'.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work.  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me  
She's got me spendin'.  
Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

"So, how did I do?" asked Kenny.

"Oh my gosh, Kenny." said Kenny.

"We have a bad boy here!" said Rei whistling.

"Bad boy!" yelled Max.

"Hn." said Kai looking the other way.

"I can beat you!" said Tyson going up on the stage again waiting for the song to start.

Whisper Song:

_Wait (The Whisper Song) - Ying Yang Twins  
Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I don't mind asking for head  
You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this  
Just wait til you see my dick _

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy  
Up, Beat da pussy up

_verse 2 _

You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya  
See I wanna fuck, tell me whats up  
Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth  
Put my dick in, take your thumb out  
_There might be a lil kosher to deal with  
Wet fat hoe's they dont spill shit  
I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in work  
Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt  
Cuz I'll beat dat cat with a dog  
And knock da walls of a broad til she scrawl  
Like (OOOOOH!)  
Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat  
Fuck a bitch on da counter make the  
Plates fall Back  
On the floor she aint screamin she a nut so they crack  
Crack...crack  
Fuck that bend over imma give you the dick _

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
_Wait you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up _

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy up, Beat da pussy  
Up, Beat da pussy up

(OOOOOOOH!)

"OOH! Bad boy here!" laughed Max.

"I know! Please, please stay in a line for your autographs." said Tyson smiling.

"HaHa! Whatever!" said Rei

"Come on, lets go back hom." said Kai stanging up.

"That was a lot of fun." said Kenny.

"Yea, I know." said Rei.

"Tomorrow is your turn, Ty." said Max.

"I cant wait!" said Tyson.

* * *

kitty: well that is all for today

misty: i hope you liked it

kitty: yup and i want at least 10 reviews


	5. Day 4: Eatting Contest!

Kitty: I am sorry that I took so long!

Misty: yea the evil teachers are giving us a evil thing called: HOMEWORK!

Kitty: I had fun writing this! I hope you like it!

Kenny: I didn't have fun!

Kitty: hehehe

Misty: -.-

Kai: Hn.

Kitty: I love you too!

Tyson: back off kitty before I get Dragoon on you!

Kitty: o.o

Misty:-.- lets start this already!

Kai: Kitty doesn't own Beyblade or me thak god!

Kitty: I love you too!

Tyson: DRAGOON!

Kitty: aaaaaaahhhhh

**Chapter 5- Tyson Day**

Like usual everyone was sleeping. It was a sunny warm morning. The boys were all sleeping in the kitchen. Last night after the karaoke club, they all got drunk and started to have a mini party in the kitchen until one by one they started to passed out. On the table one of the boys started to wake up.

"Oooh… my head… Note to self: never steal Kai's drink if it is beer." he said getting off the table and taking some Tylenol. He looked around the room and it hit him. "It's my turn! Everyone up! Today I rule!"

"Oooh, Ty be quiet I am trying to sleep… O my lord! Ty, your up!" yelled Max looking at Tyson in disbelief.

"What is all the noise about?" asked Rei waking up.

"Ty, is up before us!" yelled Max.

"What is all the noise!" said Kai aggressive.

"Well it seems that Tyson woke up earlier than everyone else." said Kenny stretching.

"Come on you guys calm down. Guess what?" asked Tyson.

"What, Ty?" said Max looking for his bag of sugar.

"Today is my turn." said Tyson.

"What are we going to do? Where is my sugar?" asked Max.

"I hide it somewhere you will never find it until I tell you!" said Rei looking at Max then turning

back to the food he was cooking.

"Noooooooo…Rei, my love, give me just a little bit of sugar!" said Max giving Rei his puppy dog eyes.

"Later." said Rei blushing very hard.

"Ok! So, Ty, where to?" said Max not noticing Rei blushing.

"You'll see after breakfast!" said Tyson grinning.

-:-After Breakfast-:-

"Come on, Ty, tell us," begged Max.

"Never!" said Tyson laughing.

"Your so mean," said Kenny.

"Aw. Come on just wait." said Tyson grinning like a mad person.

"I hope it is not something stupid." said Kai looking out the window.

"I bet it is going to be cook!" said Max defending Tyson.

"Yea, Kai trust me," said Tyson kind of angry.

"Whatever." said Kai closing his eyes.

"Were here!" said the taxi driver.

"Why are we at Taco Bell?" asked Rei.

"I join us to a Taco Eating Contest." said Tyson happily.

"I love Taco Bell." said Kenny(A/n: I love Taco bell!).

"What do you mean Eating Contest?" asked Rei slightly scared.

"I told you it was going to be something stupid," said Kai.

"Come on you guys let's go inside," said Tyson running inside.

"Well. . .tacos are good," said Max grabbing Rei hand and going inside.

"We are going to die," said Kenny walking inside slowly.

"Hn." Kai said walking after picking up Kenny to make him go inside faster.

"Hello there!" said a girl in a blue and pink uniform.

"Hi…um…person." said Tyson.

"My name is Tina. Please sign in. the contest will be starting soon," said Tina smiling sweetly.

"Hey, don't you work at Sugarland?" asked Max.

"Umm…no.." said Tina.

"Yea that is you! You do work there! I remember you!" said Tyson looking at her very closely.

"Look, my mom made me work there. Sign in and go away before I get my dogs on you," Tina said angrily.

"S-sorry," said Tyson slightly scared. They all signed in with Tyson and Kai, Max and Rei, and Kenny and Tony as partners. They went over to a empty table and waited for everything top start.

"So, Tony how old are you," asked Kenny.

"I'm 10. I love to eat!" said Tony.

"Yea, I can tell.." said Kenny looking at her.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" yelled Tony.

"Noo…I meant.. That you…" stuttered Kenny.

"You thing I'm fat," said Tony crying and screaming random things.

"Not to self: never call a fat girl…fat," said Tyson looking at Tony, who was making a huge scene.

"I hope Kenny will be alright with her." said Max slightly worried that Tony might eat Kenny.

"Don't worry, once they bring out the food, she will calm down," said Rei trying to act if he didn't know either of them, in which he really didn't know Tony.

"Hello everyone! I am glad that you could join us this wonderful day and eat tacos. The winner of this contest will get a free food from taco bell for a year. The rules of the contest are: 1. You must feed your partner the tacos. 2. You only have two hours to finish each serving. There will be three servings of three different type of tacos. 3. If you partner cant eat anymore, then you both are out," said the announcer, "Please bring out the food…ok. BEGIN!"

-:-Max and Rei-:-

"Alright we have two hours for the first part." said Max holding up the taco for Rei to bite.

"Open up, my little darling." said Rei taking a bite from his taco.

"My little darling…Rei," saod Max taking another bite form his taco.

"Max, I have been wanting to tell you this for so long," said Rei again taking another bite form his taco.

"What is it Rei. You can tell me anything." said Max taking the final bite form his first taco.

"I know this is a stupid time to tell you this but…," said Rei taking a bite from his taco before finishing.

"Don't worry just tell me," said Max.

'_Rei, just tell him already!' said Jiggles to Rei._

'_Shut up, Jiggles,' said Rei to Jiggles in his mind._

'_Well when you do tell him and he is going out with Michael, don't come crying to me or Digger,' said Jiggles._

'_That will never happen. Jiggles, just shut up and go away!' yelled Rei into his mind._

"Rei! Rei! Are you dead!" yelled Max in Rei's face.

"Huh? O sorry! Max, I lov..I love you, Max!" said Rei taking a bite of the taco and looking down

waiting for the rejection.

"Oh Rei," said Max softly.

"It's ok if you hate me. I.." said Rei but was interrupted by Max.

"I love you, too!" said Max kissing Rei on the lips.

"Well 46 out of the 100 are still here. Good job! Now to the second part. Bring out the food…BEGIN!" said the announcer dude.

-:-Tony and Kenny-:-

"Yes! We made it to the second round!" said Tony happily.

" I don't think I can eat anymore," said Kenny tired from eating.

"Nooo… you must keep on eating!" said Tony angrily, stuffing a taco down Kenny's throat.

"I… cant… breathe.." said Kenny trying to breathe.

"No, time to breathe. Give me a taco," yelled Tony taking a bite form the taco.

"I cant go any longer." said Kenny looking like he was going to pass out.

"Wake-up! Don't got nite-nite on me!" said Tony shaking Kenny.

"I give up!" said Kenny before passing out.

"Well 10 out of the 46 is left. Great job to the people who are left. Now the third round…Food! BEGIN!" said the announcer.

-:-Tyson and Kai-:-

"Are you tired yet, Tyson," said Kai eating the taco.

"Nope! Are you tired?" asked Tyson smirking.

"No way! I'm just getting started," said Kai.

"You can't lie to me, Kai. I know you are getting full," said Tyson smiling.

"Oh, really. Tyson, you are the on getting full." said Kai glaring at Tyson. After 1 hour both were getting every full.

"Oh my god! Only two more group lefts. Tyler and Taylor; age 26; both males. Kai and Tyson; age 15; both males. Who will win this?" said the announcer.

"Like I told you before, Kai, I am not going to give up. Just give up Kai 'cus I am going to win." said Tyson glaring at Kai.

"I will never lose to the likes of you," said Kai glaring back at Tyson. They both kept on eating and glaring until…

"Oh my goodness! We have a winner! Kai and Tyson! Good job, boys! You have free Taco bell for a year," said the announcer.

"Wow! I can't believe you two won!" said Max holding Rei's hand.

"I know all along that you two would win. Your stubbornness helped a lot," said Rei smiling.

"Oooh…I never want to see food or Taco Bell," said Kenny looking out of it.

"I don't feel so good," moaned Kai.

"I don't fell so good either. Why are you two holding hands?" asked Tyson.

"We have something to tell all of you..We are a couple now!" said Rei looking at Max.

"Wow! That is about time you two got together," said Kai smirking.

"Yea, I think so too," said Max kissing Rei.

"I think we should go home now," said Tyson moaning.

"Yea! I don't feel that great," said Kenny looking a little green.

"Umm…who is going to carry Tyson?" asked Rei looking at Tyson how couldn't move.

"I will," said Kai.

"Well this was fun! Tomorrow is your, Kitten," said Max to Rei.

"Yea it is!" said Rei kissing Max.

"I don't feel so good!" yelled Kenny.

"What are you talking about! I ate way more than you. I seriously don't feel good," said Tyson.

"Al least you didn't almost die from a taco being pushed down your throat," said Kenny.

"Oh, boy!" said Rei rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! You both are annoying!" said Kai hitting Tyson head, on the door, on his way to the taxi.

* * *

Kitty: I hope you liked it!

Misty: it took a while to type too

Kitty: finally Max and Rei are together

Misty: aww young love

Kenny: my thoart hurts..

Kai: Didn't I tell you to shut up

Kenny: o.o

Rei and Max: -:-Making out-:-

Kitty: -.- please review I want 10 please thanks!


	6. Day 5: When animals attack!

Kitty: Sorry for the long wait everybody.

Misty: talking all drunk Merry New Year's every-hic body!

Kitty: O.o.. go take a nap Misty..

Misty: snoring...

Kitty: Kai do the disclaimer! NOW!

Kai: Kitty and Misty don't own me or Beyblade.. thank God..

Misty: sleep-talking gimme back my cheese Inuyasha.. NOW!..

Kitty: riiight….

**Day 4: Rei's Day**

Well everybody was pretty tired after the taco-eating contest yesterday, so they were all basically sleeping in awkward positions all over the floor. Rei and Max were all cuddled up together. Rei woke up yawning and then he realized something...it was HIS turn today and he hadn't even thought of what to do!

'Oh my God! What am I going to do now!' thought Rei in panic.

'Uhh how 'bout thinking of what to do?...' said Jiggles.

'Shut up Jiggles!' thought Rei.

So eventually Rei got up, careful not to wake up Max, and began pacing back and forth, thinking of an idea when it randomly popped into his head. He'll take them to a Petting Zoo! Rei mentally congratulated himself on the great idea. Eventually all of the other guys woke up and began getting ready for their busy day. Little did they know what would happen...After they finished eating, Rei called a Taxi and they all climbed in.

"So Rei, Sweetie, where are we going today?", said Max sweetly.

"You'll see when we get there", said Rei, while grinning mischievously.

"Oh Lord...", moaned Kenny while curling into a ball, fearing for his life.

"Awe! Come on, Rei! Tell us where we are going!" said Tyson.

"No, Ty, you have to wait." said Rei laughing a crazy laugh.

"Sometimes you scare me." said Max moving slightly away from Rei.

Kai just sat there all quiet, staring out the window. They finally arrived to this place with a humongous sign, reading "PETTING ZOO!" in green sparkling letters.

"Alright… what could go wrong at a Petting Zoo?", said Kenny.

They all signed in and entered. The owner of the petting zoo, Mr. Dick (Kitty and Misty: HAHAHAHAHA omg so hilarious...) walked up to the young boys and introduced himself.

"Hello boys! My name is Mr. Dick!" he said while the boys started laughing hysterically.

Eventually Mr. Dick yelled "OK! It's not THAT funny…SHUT UP!" The boys stopped laughing. "Ok…Today you all will be petting and feeding the animals in the petting zoo…Tina will be helping you," said Mr. Dick. He walked away leaving the boys alone.

"Soooo…I wonder who Tina is...," said Max. Just then a quite pretty girl with curly blonde and sparkly blue eyes walked toward the them.

"Hello! My name is Tina! I'll be helping you feed and pet the animals," said Tina.

"Oh my god… it's you!" yelled Tyson pointing at Tina.

"Ohhh… no… God, why do you hate me?" asked Tina while looking up at the sky.

"Hey! I remember you! Tina, you work at Sugar Land and at the Taco eating contest! Wow! You just love working, don't you!" said Max.

"…Whatever! Stop stalking me!" yelled Tina, " Come on. Let me take you to the animals, so you can pet and feed them."

"Keh," said Kai who really didn't want to pet animals.

They all made their way to the animals. First they went to the snakes. Tyson loooooves snakes.

"OMG! Snakes!" yelled Tyson while running towards them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." said Tina while shaking her head.

Tyson ran over to the snakes and began to pet them. The snakes, not knowing any better, mis-took Tyson for their food, since they hadn't eaten all day.They began advancing on Tyson slowly.

"Uhh.. good snakeys.. what are you doi-AHHHHHHH!" screamed Tyson while trying to run from the snakes. The snakes then jumped on Tyson.The other boys and Tina just watched in horror.

Tina then said, "Ok…Well let's move on shall we?"

"What about Tyson?" said Max worried about his friend.

"Don't worry he will be fine… I hope." said Tina. She led the four boys to the llama exhibit. Tina led the boys into the cage and showed them where the food was.

"Keh.. Stupid llamas…can't even feed themselves.." said Kai while un-enthusiastically feeding one of the llamas. Little did he know...Tina was a super llama fan.

"WHAT! YOU BETTER RESPECT THE GREAT LLAMAS OR I SHALL SMITE YOOOOOU!" screamed Tina.

"Oh really?" said Kai while yawning.

Tina became angry. She spoke the special llama language and told her llama friends what Kai said and to attack Kai. The llamas then became infuriated and ran at Kai. Kai, surprisingly, screamed like a girl and started running for his life. The other three boys watched the scene before them and laughed hysterically when Kai screamed.

"Ok...let's move shall we?" asked Tina.

"Umm… Rei-koi…do you think that Kai will be alright?" said Max.

"He is a big boy, Maxie." said Rei putting his arm on his shoulder and followed Tina.

The three boys that were left followed Tina. They came to the ant exhibit. Maxie just happened to be allergic to ants and backed away slowly.

"Ohhh…no...I'm not going to end up like Tyson and Kai! I'm going somewhere else!" said Max in a panicky voice.

The ants then threw a chair at the glass wall separating them from the outside wall and began attacking Max. Max tried his best to escape but those little "adorable" ants had him and there was no way out. They dragged him off while he screamed.

"Wow..." said Kenny while Rei was just staring at the place he last saw his dear, sweet Maxie's face, all of sudden, a giant beam of light blinded the two boys, and Tina, and a rabid monkey flew out of the light. They all just stared at the monkey. Eventually the monkey got REALLY pissed off and decided to attack the closest thing to him...Rei. When Rei noticed the evil glare he was receiving from the rabid monkey, he turned and started running for his life. The monkey hooted and began chasing after him with a banana in hand. Kenny was the only boy left.

"Well now, since your other friends are gone...let's move on to the next exhibit. The Piranhas!" said Tina taking Kenny to the Piranhas pond.

"Are Piranhas really safe to be at a petting zoo?" asked Kenny.

"We don't know, nor do we care!" exclaimed Tina perkily, while Kenny was bending over the Piranha pond and typing rapidly on his laptop, Toni (from the Taco Bell Contest) came up behind him.

"Hey Buddy!" she yelled behind him.

Kenny was startled and fell into the pond. Toni just laughed and watched him flop around in the pond.

"HELP ME! I can't swim!" screamed Kenny as he repeatedly was pulled underwater by the evil Piranhas. Toni and Tina just sat there watching him and laughing their asses off.

.:.5 hours later.:.

"Oh...my...God..." sighed Tyson as he flopped into a chair at the dojo.

"…" Kai was still to petrified to even speak.

"Ow…ow…oooowww!" said Max, who was covered from head-to-toe in ant bites that were swollen to the size of basketballs.

Rei was sitting in the corner rocking back and forth with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them while slowly whispering, "Make the evil monkey stop it mommy...MAKE IT STOP!"

Kenny was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys...Why don't we take a break tomorrow instead of moving on to the second round?" suggested Tyson. The other boys just nodded in agreement since they were too scared to speak.

.:. meanwhile.:.

"Finally…I'm…out…of…the…pond! No, those…evil monsters…ate my clothes." said Kenny using Dizzi to cover his private.

"Mommy, why is that man naked?" asked the little boy to his mother.

"Honey, don't look! You should be a shame of yourself coming out in public like that!" said the young lady hitting Kenny with her purse on his head before walking away.

"Oooowww! This cant get any worse." said Kenny.

* * *

Kitty: Tehe... 

Misty we are SO evil!

Kitty: yeah we are!

Misty: Yeah I know..I wrote the chapter this time since Kitty was too lazy!

Kitty:.. yeah but I helped! I proofreaded it!

Misty: Yeah yeah...whatever..

Kitty and Misty: R&R pweeeeeease!


	7. Truth or Dare!

Kitty: Hey everyone!

Misty: Were back and with another chapter!

Kitty: I think you are going to love this one! .

Kai: I am scared…

Kitty: Why should you be Kai

Tyson: Kai?

Kai: Yeah?

Tyson: Read this!

Kai: -reads script-

Misty: Are you sure of letting him read it?

Kitty: Yea!

Kai: OH MY GOD! I AM NOT DOING THAT!

Kitty: Oh be quiet!

Misty: We do not own Beyblade if we did it would be yoai and Kai would be in leather!

Kitty: -drools- Kai in leather!

Kai: o.o

**Chapter 7- Truth or Dare!**

The sun was shinning. The birds were singing. The wind was slightly blowing. The Bladebreakers were at the park relaxing. The past 6 days have made them very tired. Kai was sitting under a oak tree chewing on a grass thing (A/n: What is that thing Kai is chewing in G-Rev. a grass straw?) Max and Rei were on the swing holding hands. Tyson and Kenny were on the monkey bars talking about the past events.

"This is great!" said Tyson to no one particular.

"Yea, I know! I feel so relax." said Kenny to Tyson.

"I feel…I feel…," said Tyson not thinking of the word he wanted to say.

"What? Happy? Relief of not being almost killed by a crazy girl." said Kenny.

"No and that is you, Ken. I think you are over reacting. But like I was saying I am feeling bored!" said Tyson laughing.

"Oh no! That is what started all this mess." said Kenny.

"What mess?" asked Tyson.

"People almost got killed!" said Kenny.

"Nobody almost got killed." said Tyson.

"Yes, they did!" said Kenny.

"No, they didn't!" said Tyson.

"Yes, they did!" said Kenny.

"No!" said Tyson.

"YES!" yelled Kenny.

"NOO!" yelled Tyson back.

-Max and Rei-

"I love swinging!" said Max happily.

"I love watching you on the swings happily." said Rei smiling at Max.

"Awe! I love yo…" said Max who started to cough uncontrollable.

"Max? Are you ok?" said Rei softly to Max rubbing his back.

Cough.

"Max! Oh my god? Are you alright? What happened?" asked Rei worried.

"N-nothing… I just swallowed …a bug…" said Max coughing.

"Oh! Are you ok, now?" asked Rei looking over him like a hawk.

"Yes, Kitten, I'm fine!" said Max smiling at him.

"Ok! Don't ever do that to me again, You scared me to death!" said Rei.

"Sorry! I could help that the bug went into my mouth!" said Max laughing.

"Haha! I guess not!" said Rei laughing along side Max.

Rei and Max got into a whole conversation on how and when bug will start to attack the human race. Tyson and Kenny were auguring about who almost got killed and who didn't get kill. Kai was just starring out into space. The only word that came out of his mouth was strawberry. After a while Kenny and Tyson walked over to Max and Rei.

"Hey there, buddies!" said Tyson bouncing over to them.

"Hey, Ty! Waddup, dawg!" Said Max talking all gangster.

"Max! Don't talk like that! Your not in America!" laughed Rei at his boyfriend's way of talking to

Tyson.

"Awe! Come on, Kitten!" said Max pushing Rei slightly.

"Hey, you guys want to do something fun?" said Tyson grinning like mad.

"Oh, Lord. I think you had to much sugar." said Kenny rolling his eyes.

"Sugar! Where!" asked Max looking around, while Rei and Kenny sweat dropped.

"What is it you want to do, Ty?" asked Tyson bringing up the subject again.

"Ok! I am kind of bored. So, I was thinking we could play Truth or Dare!" said Tyson excitedly.

"Hey! That is a good idea!" said Max smiling.

"Yeah! That would make the day go by faster until tomorrow." said Rei rapping his arm around Max.

"Oh no! I can feel the pain being put on my body." said Kenny dramatically.

"Awe! Kenny, lighten up a bit." said Tyson pushing and laughing at Kenny.

"Come on! Lets go play right now!" aid Max jumping up and down.

"Lets go over to Kai and see if he wants to play." suggested Rei.

"Ok!" they all said together. They went over to where Kai was sitting under the oak tree. He just glared at them wondering what they were up too.

"Hey Kai!" said Tyson sitting next to Kai.

"What do you want?" said Kai getting straight to the point.

"Hey! Don't be like that." said Tyson laughing nervously.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare with us?" asked Max sitting in front of him.

"It is going to be a lot of fun!" said Rei sitting next to Max and by Kai.

"…." Kai just stared at them.

"Hey, Kai, even I have to admit this will be fun… I think.." said Kenny slightly unsure.

"…Sure…" said Kai thinking if he made the right decision.

"Yay!" yelled Tyson happily.

"Who is going to go first?" asked Max.

"I will!" said Rei.

"Ok, awesome!" said Tyson.

"Ok! Let me see. Who should I choose….Kenny, Truth or Dare?" said Rei to Kenny.

"Umm… Truth." said Kenny knowing that nothing to bad could happen by choosing that.

"Aww! You are such a wimp, Kenny!" said Tyson.

"Be quiet, Tyson." said Kenny.

"Ok, Kenny…What is the most embarrassing thing that has happen to you?" asked Rei.

"Umm…do I have to say…" said Kenny blushing.

"Yes you do!" said Max on his knees.

"Well… last year I went to the store to by some milk, and I dropped my keys. When I bent over to pick them up I accidentally farted. This old lady heard it and she went all crazy on me. Everyone heard her and they knew that I farted. It was horrible." said Kenny blushing.

"Hahahahaha! I never knew about that! Why didn't you tell me?" said Tyson laughing.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would laugh at me." said Kenny now red as a tomato.

"Don't worry, Kenny. It's going to be ok." said Rei smiling.

"Wow! That was interesting." said Max laughing.

"Ok! Kenny it is your turn." said Rei.

"Alright! I choose…Max, Truth or Dare!" said Kenny looking at Max.

"Dare!" said Max getting on his knees leaning forward.

"Let's see. Max I dare you to… I dare you to act like a geek while talking to those girls over there." said Kenny smiling.

"Eww! A GEEK!" said Max wide eyed.

"Hey! You have to act like Kenny." said Tyson laughing.

"Hey, I am offended." said Kenny with a hurt expression on his face.

"GO on Maxie you do your dare!" said Rei giggling.

"I hate you all!" said Max glaring that them with hatred.

Max got up and walked over to the girls. They started to talk and all that the group could hear was loser, get away, geek, nerd, freak. They walked away flicking Max off. Max ran back to them red as a tomato.

"That was horrible." said Max blushing.

"Haha! Awesome! You looked just like a geek, Maxie." said Tyson in a laughing fit.

"Shut up, Tyson!" said Max pushing Tyson.

"Don't worry ,Maxie, I still love you…as a geek." Rei said busting out laughing.

"You guys are so mean." whined Max.

"Now you know how I felt with the old lady." said Kenny.

"Ok! Now, Lets see…KAI! Truth or Dare!" said Max smiling innocent at him.

"Dare." Kai said simply.

"Alright, Kai I dare you to act like a girl for the rest of the game." said Max giggling.

"Hell no!" said Kai.

"Aww! Kai is a chicken." said Tyson laughing.

"I'll do it." said Kai glaring at Tyson.

"Wow! I didn't think that Kai would agree." said Rei amazed.

"Alright. Like it is my turn. Oh my god who am I going to choose." said Kai in a girlish voice.

"Wow!" they all stared at him wide eyed.

"I choose Tyson. Like Truth or dare." said Kai.

"Dare, come on bring it on!" said Tyson.

"Alright! Like Tyson like I dare you to go up to person and say "I made a poopy. Will you change me." in a baby voice." said Kai giggling.

"What!" scream Tyson.

"This is going to be great!" said Rei.

" Hurry up Tyson! Go do it!" said Max.

"Poor Tyson," muttered Kenny shaking his head.

"I refuse to do that! "said Tyson.

"Will everyone Tyson is like a very big wimp." said Kai smirking.

"Shut up, Kai! Show me the nearest person!" said Tyson angrily.

"There is a person by the sidewalk over there." said Kenny pointing to the person to this right.

"Fine! Here I go!" said Tyson getting up and running over to the person.

"I seriously cant believe he is doing that." said Kenny amazed.

"Hi thewre miswter! I made a poopy! Pleawse change my diapwer?" said Tyson in a baby voice while grinning like mad.

"What the hell! Get out of here you snot nose brat kid!" said the man angrily throwing his coffee at Tyson, which Tyson dodge it. Tyson made his way back to the rest of the group.

"Hahaha! That was good!" said Rei.

"I feel bad for the guy though." said Max.

"Wow! You have guts Tyson." said Kenny.

"Wow! Oh my god… you actually did it!" said Kai all perky.

"Ok! My turn! I choose…Rei! Truth or dare." said Tyson.

"Truth." said Rei.

"Aw, man your no fun. I had a lot of things I could make you do if you chose dare." said Tyson disappoint.

"That is why I choose Truth." said Rei smiling.

"Whatever. Rei…are you a virgin? If not, who was your first?" said Tyson smiling evilly.

"No, I am not a virgin. I had it with Max." said Rei proudly.

"Oh my god! You guys had sex!" said Kai squealing.

"No way! When? Where? How? Wait… don't tell me how." said Tyson.

"We are not going to talk about it, Tyson." said max blushing.

"Haha! Well it is my turn again. Kai truth or dare." said Rei.

"Like let me think here…dare." said Kai happily.

"Ok Kai I dare you to call Tala and tell him you fucked a tree last night." said Rei laughing.

"Oh my god that is so wrong, but o well." Kai said getting out his cell phone.

"No way, Kai! You are doing it!" said Kenny surprised.

"Hello Tala…yes I'm fine and you…that's good…I have to tell you something important…I fucked a tree last night!" said Kai hanging up the phone.

"Haha! No shit! He really did it!" said Tyson laughing.

"Wow! Poor Tala!" said Max laughing and rolling around the ground with Tyson.

"I feel bad for the tree…"said Kenny.

"Ok! Kai your turn!" said Max.

"Ok! Kenny! Truth or Dare!" said Kai hyper.

"Umm…dare…" said Kenny unsure.

"Like ok! I dare you to stand on the table and strip for us" said Kai.

"Oh my Lord! NOO!" said Kenny horrified.

"OOHHH! That is soo awesome!" said Max and Tyson.

"Wow! That is…wrong, but funny!" said Rei.

"I will not do it!" said Kenny shaking his head.

"Yes you will, or do we have to make you." said Tyson.

"N-no! I can do it by myself, thank you very much," said Kenny scared of Tyson and what he might do to him. Kenny got up and walked over to the table and got on it. He slowly started to strip. The mother where covering their children's eyes and running away, while young girls and old women watch and cheered him on. After he had finished striping, he ran back to the others.

"That was sooo wrong. I feel violated." said Kenny red as a tomato.

"That was hilarious!" said Rei laughing his head off.

"Haha!" said Tyson crying from all the laughing.

"..hehe" Kai couldn't help but giggle at the site he just saw.

"That was great Kenny. Don't you ever think about show business." said Max winking and elbowing Kenny.

"Noo! That was very wrong!" said Kenny.

"No it wasn't!" said Tyson still laughing.

"Lets go back home! It is starting to get late." said Max.

"Yea" said Tyson and Rei together.

"Finally. I can talk normal!" aid Kai happily.

-At Tyson's dojo-

"Hey, why don't we make things interesting!" said Max.

"What is it, my love!" asked Rei looking at Max.

"Well, Tyson and I, were think of putting our names in a hat or whatever and someone picking one of the names, and that person gets to be "it" tomorrow." aid Max.

"That is a good idea." said Kenny.

"We can use Tyson's cap." said Kai taking Tyson's cap off his head.

"Hey!" said Tyson mad.

"I will go get some paper." said Rei running off to get some paper. Then coming back and giving everyone a sheet to write their names on. Then the fold it up and put it in the cap.

"Ok! So who is going to pick!" said Max smiling.

"Why don't we get Grandpa to do it!" said Tyson.

"Alright!" they said.

"GRANDPA COME HERE!" screamed Tyson.

"Oww! Tyson my ear!" said Rei rubbing his ears.

"What is it T-man?" said Grandpa.

"Can you pick a name out of the hat to see who wins?" asked Tyson.

"I sure can." he said putting his hand in the cap then bringing it out with a paper in his hand.

"Open it up!" said Max hyper.

"Ok! The winner is….

* * *

Kitty: well everyone that was the it!

Misty: when you review please tell us who you want to be "it" for the next chapter!

Kitty: whoever get the most votes for wins!

Kenny: Please choose me!

Max: No! pick me!

Tyson: Heck no! Pick me!

Kai: Hn!

Misty: I hoped you like the chapter

Kitty: Please review and vote!


End file.
